The purpose of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and method for removal of road markings.
Road surface markings are used on paved roadways to provide guidance and information to drivers and pedestrians. Uniformity of the markings is an important factor in minimizing confusion and uncertainty about their meaning. Road markings can identify lanes, direction of traffic flow, turning guidance, speed limits, school zones, and the like. Road markings are applied with a material that is capable of continuous, harsh conditions, including weather, vehicular traffic, debris, and other abrasive conditions.
Road markings are applied using a variety of materials, including paint, thermoplastic, plastic, epoxy, and the like. Additives such as reflective glass beads are mixed into the material to aid the driver.
The road markings are applied using materials designed to withstand abrasion from traffic, weather, and the like. Contrarily, there are scenarios where traffic control groups desire to remove the road markings.
Several inventors have disclosed road marking removal systems. Each of these utilises ultra high pressure water jet technology. Water jet technology requires a significant amount of energy to pressurize, accelerate and blast the water towards the road marking. The equipment required for the water jet technology is bulky and expensive. The use of water introduces the potential for corrosion as well as high maintenance.
A second process utilizes mechanical abrading or grinding. Contact removal is generally slow and creates a large mess. The debris is spewed about as a result of the rotational grinding process, directing a second cleanup process. The system can damage the road if the operator is not careful.
What is desired is a road marking removal system that is effective and also environmentally friendly. The system should be capable of operation with only a minimal impact to traffic. The preferred system would also be capable of for use in small, precision jobs.